


Выгорание

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Древняя зарисовка родом из 2013 года.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 1





	Выгорание

**Author's Note:**

> Древняя зарисовка родом из 2013 года.

Тем, кто не представляет, каково в свои двадцать четыре чувствовать, будто ты скоро рассыплешься, разрыхлеешь изнутри, как старая губка, лучше этого не знать. И каково понимать, что после себя ты оставишь больше проблем, чем светлой памяти – лучше не знать тоже.  
Микото привычным жестом прикурил сигарету, не утруждаясь даже поисками зажигалки, которой у него-то, к слову, давно не было при себе.  
Тоцука не любил эту его дурную привычку и всё время твердил, что-де вредно.   
Микото уже давно плевать – с тех пор, как понял, что собственная сила убьёт его быстрее, чем рак лёгких или ещё что-то в этом роде. И он курит постоянно – не из-за зависимости, которой нет, а так... просто. Думается ему легче с сигаретой в зубах, вот и всё.  
Он должен был стать лучшим Королём, чем он есть. Но времени на то, чтобы успеть это понять, ему не хватило, и меняться сейчас смысла нет. А поэтому к дьяволу всё. Он закончит, что успеет, а в остальном хуже, чем сам себя, его не осудит никто.  
Сначала он заметил длинную тень на земле, а уже потом – уловил краем глаза синий мундир и завершающее чеканный – по привычке – шаг движение.  
\- Давно ждёшь?  
\- Нет. – Суо приподнимается с лавки, незаметно – как он надеется – носком ботинка втаптывая поглубже в снег три окурка. – К холоду мне можно привыкнуть и заранее, как думаешь?  
Мунаката не любит его редких замогильных ремарок и поэтому, бросив бегло-внимательный взгляд на Суо, просто трогается с места, зная, что за ним пойдут, верно истолковав привычно бессловесный жест. С каждым днём чего-то болезненного в его глазах становится всё больше, а Микото бы хотел, чтобы тому не пришлось учиться смотреть _так_. Потому как это тонкой иглой тычется в одно и то же место, раз за разом. Вместе с запоздало-удивлённым осознанием того, скольким он вдруг оказался нужен, когда уже почти исчез.  
Интересно, у всех ли так?..


End file.
